


Operation Mistletoe

by Killer_Moth



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Moth/pseuds/Killer_Moth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miko imparts a Christmas tradition with Jack and Arcee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Mistletoe

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Hasbro.

Author’s Note: Here is both a Christmas drabble and a light-hearted counter toward my previous Transformers efforts. Moreover, it is my first writing attempt at Jack, Miko and Arcee, so let us hope I got them right. For those who celebrate, have a Happy or Merry Christmas.

Timeline: Post-Season One.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Jack and Miko were inside Autobot Omega Outpost One, occupying its couch. They fixed their vision on the adjoining television.

“How was the after-school Christmas party? I couldn’t go, since K.O. Burger needed me, today.” Jack rubbed his neckline.

Miko waved a hand. “Eh, you didn’t miss much. Every boy chased Sierra with mistletoe. I expected you there, front and center.”

His posture sagged. “It’s official — I’m at the ninth circle of Hell.”

“Dude, she doesn’t appreciate you, plus she makes the Decepticons seem mellow.”

“No, she’s really softened, lately. However, we can’t connect, due to our busy schedules. Who knew saving the world is killing our potential relationship?”

She scoffed. “She’s a cheerleader, which means she’s trouble. If you don’t believe me, go rent ‘Heathers.’”

He furrowed his brow. “Miko, what’s with your sudden concern in my love life?”

“My ‘sudden concern’ is because you’re a great catch. Girls would be insane not to date you.” She extended her palms.

“Oh, sure, they’re forming a line around the block, too.”

She veered into another direction. “Starts behind me.”

His pupils widened. “What?”

She retrieved plastic mistletoe from her pocket. “I snatched Vince’s copy. I wanted to use it on you, but I know better. Who could compete against Sierra _or_ Arcee?”

He gazed downward. “Ignoring Sierra for a second, I don’t have feelings about Arcee.”

She performed a headshake. “And I thought Cleopatra was the queen of denial.”

“You’re such a wordsmith. Anyway, I never realized you were interested.”

She eyed an approaching Arcee. “Life is full of surprises, like me being mature enough to step aside and help my friends be together.”

“Miko, wait.”

“Hey, think fast!” She flung the mistletoe toward the femme.

Arcee caught the tossed object. “What’s this?”

“Just put that thing by Jack’s head.”

“Miko!” His fingertips covered his gaping mouth.

Arcee held her newfound possession above Jack. “Okay, done. Now, if anyone can answer my question?”

“I gave you mistletoe. People smooch underneath it during the Christmas season.” Miko puckered her lips.

“They do?”

He fidgeted. “Miko’s playing a gag, though, what she said is technically true.”

She cocked her helm. “Optimus is always telling us to honor Earth customs, so why not? Am I supposed to begin the, uh, smooching?”

“His planet, his customs.” Miko pointed near Jack.

He inhaled sharply. “I don’t wish to offend Arcee. If she’s willing, I’m willing.”

She inclined frontward. “Anytime you’re ready.”

“Here I come.” Mounting the handrail, he pecked Arcee’s left bucca.

Miko groaned loudly. “She’s not your mom! Where’s the passion?!”

“Let me try.” She clasped Jack’s face delicately and kissed him extensively.

He collapsed onto the floor, breathless. “Wow.”

“I almost forgot that humans need oxygen. I’ll remember, next time.”

His skull rose upward. “Next time?”

“Thanks for the Christmas present, Miko.” Arcee winked at the female teen.

“No prob, but I’m insanely jealous. Man, your kiss was awesome!” She pumped her right fist.

He jerked backward. “You two planned this!”

Miko crouched alongside Jack. “While you were dragging your feet, we became impatient. It’s too bad I misplaced my cell phone, today, as what Arcee did is _so_ worth a picture.”

“You got me there.”

“Yep. Are you up for a double — me on the left and your favorite Autobot on the right?” She waggled her eyebrows.

A smirking Arcee wielded the mistletoe over the pair. “Let’s hope he is.”

The young male grinned, his panting ceasing. “Thanks for the Christmas present, Miko.”

“Merry Christmas, Jack.”

\------------------------------------------

Reviews of any sort are always welcome.


End file.
